1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy vehicles, and particularly to an improved inertia flywheel drive mechanism for a toy vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy vehicles are known which are driven by the inertia of a rotating flywheel. Such toy vehicles generally employ a single gear train coupling the flywheel to the drive wheel shaft. Accordingly, the toy vehicle moves forward when the flywheel is rotated in one direction by the friction between the floor and wheels of the vehicle. The toy vehicle moves backward when the flywheel is rotated in the opposite direction by moving the vehicle backward on the floor.
The prior art is further replete with drive mechanisms for toy vehicles of which the following patents are representative: U.S. Pat. No. 806,977, Kingsbury; U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,809, Nielsen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,831, Higashi; U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,804, Nokata; U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,918, Matsushiro; U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,963, Ohashi and Fr. Pat. No. 1,394,867, Mathiot.